When Baekhyun Cry
by ChanBaekmate
Summary: [!]WARN : ChanBaek BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Homo, Gay, Yaoi, explicit, submissive Baekhyun! Mengandung pelecehan terhadap baby B! Bijaklah dalam membaca! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! ITS HELP ME MORE!
1. Chapter 1

: **: When Baekhyun Cry :** :

 **~ChanBaek~**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti di halte bis, mencengkram lalu meremat _strap_ di sisi kanan dadanya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia menunduk takut, ia tak mau ke sekolah, beberapa hari lalu setelah penerimaan siswa baru seorang senior melecehkannya sehingga membuatnya merasa trauma. Byun Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dilecehkan, ia anak yang terlindungi dan suci, kedua orangtuanya sangat menjaga Baekhyun dengan ketat.

Bis berhenti, beberapa orang yang menunggu sama seperti Baekhyun mulai memasuki bis terburu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bis. Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun, membuatnya tersentak pelan saat akan melangkah masuk. Baekhyun menoleh dan reflek mendongak ketika melihat orang itu lebih tinggi darinya. Netranya melebar seiringan dengan senyum—Seringaian— mulai terkembang dibibir tebal orang itu.

Ini bencana baginya.

"Hei, mari berangkat sekolah bersama." Suaranya begitu dalam dan rendah berbisik dengan bibir nyaris menempel dengan telinganya, Baekhyun secara naluriah menutup matanya karena sengatan tiba-tiba yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun memucat, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan ketika dirinya telah duduk bersamanya. Sejujurnya ia tak mengapa orang itu duduk bersamanya hanya saja tangan besar itu berada di atas pahanya, mengusapnya secara perlahan namun berefek mengerikan bagi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringkuk tak nyaman, ingin dirinya menyingkirkan tangan itu namun ia tidak berani entah mengapa.

"Lebih nyaman ternyata," Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya. Orang itu tersenyum menawan namun juga mengerikan bagi Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia berhenti melakukan kebiasaannya mencari wajah si pembicara. "Mungkin aku akan memikirkan untuk ke sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang dibicarakannya, Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan meremat _strap_ nya, menunggu mereka sampai di sekolah lalu segera berpisah, berada di dekatnya itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Nak, bisakah kami mendapatkan tempat duduk kalian?"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia menemukan wajah dua wanita tua sangat berharap padanya. Baekhyun tak menyadari ternyara di depan mereka ada dua nenek mencoba meraih pegangan bis namun nihil, Baekhyun merasa teramat bersalah karena tak awal melihat kedua nenek itu karena ketidak nyamanannya berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol memberi tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Berikan kursimu!', walau Baekhyun takut menatap pemuda aneh itu namun apa boleh buat? ia harus meminta kursi itu untuk rasa hormat pada orang tua.

Baekhyun tak menyangka kedua nenek itu begitu berterima kasih padahal yang mereka dapat hanya kursi. Betapa lelahnya mereka berdiri dengan kaki-kaki yang sudah tak kokoh lagi, Begitu duduk kedua nenek itu segera memijat kaki mereka, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Nenek baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu nak, kau tahu sendi adalah penyakit umum kami."

Dan tanya sederhana Baekhyun menghantarkannya pada pembicaraan kecil yang mana membuatnya merasa bersyukur karena berkat itu rasa tidak nyamannya berada di dekat Chanyeol menghilang dan sentuhan-sentuhan mengerikan itu pun terhenti.

"Kau anak-anak yang baik, terima kasih kami merasa lebih baik." Ucap kali kedua nenek itu lalu obrolan pun terputus dan Baekhyun menyesali karena dirinya tak cukup pandai berbicara dengan orang tua.

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya lalu berbalik untuk memegang pegangan bis, jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Jantungnya berdetak secara perlahan bersamaan dengan gerak kepalanya yang lamban, mendongak dan menemukan wajah datar Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Demi tuhan, _sejak kapan aku berhadap-hadapan dengan orang itu?!_ panik Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat baik," Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terus mendekat. "Kau membuatku terangsang dengan membantu memijat kaki tua itu." Ia menjilat bibirnya sensual.

Baekhyun lantas segera berbalik, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Untuk sejenak tadi ia melupakan keberadaan Chanyepl dengan memijat bergantian kaki renta kedua nenek itu. Takut, tentu saja dirinya takut, kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari bibir tebal itu terlalu tabu di telinganya. Baekhyun lahir dan besar di lingkungan dengan tutur kata yang baik dan terjaga, Terangsang? apa itu? yang jelas itu salah satu kata yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun merasa dua kali lipat lebih tidak nyaman sekarang, Chanyeol bernafas di sampingnya, panas dan memburu menyentuh daun telinganya. Baekhyun berulang kali memiringkan kepala dan mengusap telinganya dengan bahunya. "To-tolong sedikit menjauh, a-aku mudah geli." Ucapnya secara sepontan.

Chanyeol bergumam namun tak kunjung menjauh, ia justru semakin mendekat dan mulai berani menyentuh kulit sensitif Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, mengecupnya berulang kali. Baekhyun harus menahan sentuhan-sentuhan mengerikan Chanyeol, hanya beberapa menit lagi untuk mereka sampai di sekolah namun ketika Chanyeol menyentuh dan meremas pantatnya Baekhyun benar-benar harus pergi, berlari sejauh mungkin dari pemuda mengerikan itu. Dia melakukannya lagi, pelecehan padanya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya guna menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pantatnya namun seketika itu bis berhenti dan membuatnya terhuyung ke depan dan berakhir terjatuh dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya menopang tubuhnya. Semua orang memperhatikannya, Baekhyun memerah malu dan air mata perlahan membendung pelupuknya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia teramat merasa malu dan ingin menangis. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi terburu ketika menyadari dirinya telah sampai di pemberhentian bis, tanpa menunggu lama dan melihat siapapun itu.

Ia bersyukur untuk tuhan yang dengan cepat menolongnya.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Hai? saya bawa yang baru nih! bagaimana?** **btw, ini adalah fanfiksi diakun wattpad saya dengan pairing LuWoo, saya mau ramein akun ChanBaek saya jadi deh diup versi ChanBaek.**

 **lanjut yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

: **: When Baekhyun Cry :** :

 **~ChanBaek~**

.

.

.

.

 _BRUGH!_

Sial, lututnya sakit dan rasanya lututnya mulai lebam. Tiga? kurang lebih tiga kali Baekhyun menghantamkan lututnya.

Satu, tersandung kaki panjang Kris Wu.

Dua, Kim Minseok mendorongnya karena Baekhyun menghalangi jalan, katanya.

Tiga, tersandung kakinya sendiri karena tengah terburu berlari ke lapangan untuk mendaftar klub basket. Baru saja itu terjadi.

Di sana Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang terduduk di lapangan, memegangi lututnya dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat pemandangan indah itu, secara tidak sadar pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kering. Di balik meja pendaftaran telapak tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap dengan nista sesuatu diantara kakinya, pemuda itu mendesis merasakan ereksinya yang keras dibalik celana klub basket sekolah.

Baekhyun merengut lucu, ia sedang sial hari ini. Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan pincang menuju meja pendaftaraan, setidaknya masih ada satu tersisa formulir untuknya. "Se-senior, boleh aku mendapat for...-"

 _DEG!_

Bibirnya terkatup rapat begitu melihat siapa orang di balik meja pendaftaran. Baekhyun memerah ketika memergoki sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seniornya itu, Chanyeol tengah menekan-nekan kelaminnya dengan sengaja ketika mata Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun berpaling, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut dan merasa malu.

"Tidak ada lagi formulirnya maafkan aku," Suara sang senior begitu menggetar jiwa sekaligus menakutinya.

Begitu mendengar itu Baekhyun menunduk sedih, ia sangat menginginkan bergabung klub basket ini. "U-ung ba-baiklah senior." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau bisa mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan saat Chanyeol mengurungnya di antara lengannya, menatapnya dengan seringaian yang menambah rasa takut si pemuda yang terkurung. Wajah itu mendekat pada telinga Baekhyun, bernafas di sana dengan suara keras seolah tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang berat dan rendah.

Baekhyun jelas tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pertanyaan itu, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun sehingga membuat kakak kelasnya itu marah, bukankah Chanyeol akan mengambilkan formulir untuknya? namun kenapa seniornya itu terlihat marah sekali padanya. Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya tidak mengerti dan takut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin tersiksa!" Bentaknya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tersentak, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa kakak kelasnya itu tiba-tiba selalu membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan seperti ini, ia merasa tak memiliki dosa apapun padanya. Baekhyun menyesal karena bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seharusnya ia tak pernah berbicara sedikitpun dengan pemuda yang aneh dan menakutkan ini.

"Ya menangislah, luncurkan air mata itu dengan indah..." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari sembari menanti air asin itu turun dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Setetes air mata meluncur meninggalkan jejak di pipi mulus Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesah senang ketika itu juga. "A-aku, aku tidak tahu a-apa salahku se-senior." Cicit Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Ahh begitu, tunjukan rasa takutmu." Katanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Chanyeol memegangi tangannya dengan lembut lalu menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang membuat mata Baekhyun reflek mengikuti kemana tangannya pergi. Baekhyun lekas menarik tangannya segera dengan pekikan tertahan ketika tangannya mendarat di suatu tempat. Itu selangkangan Chanyeol yang menggembung.

"Se-senior bu-bukankah kita a-akan mengambil formulir?" Terbata Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya sungguh pelan dan ketakutan.

Air mata sudah berlinang sejak sebelum dirinya memberanikan diri bertanya dan Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Se-senior, ha-hari sudah sore." Suaranya bergetar, tubuhnya menggigil ketika Chanyeol mulai menggesekan selangkangan menggembungnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai terisak, semakin lama isakannya semakin keras seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Ngh ahh senior!" Jeritnya tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun dengan seluruh kekuatannya berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merosot, meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan tangis yang tak mereda. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? itu sangat aneh dan menakutkan bagi Baekhyun namun tak dipungkuri Baekhyun pun merasa sensasi menyenangkan disela—ah tidak, bahkan sensasi menyenangkan itu hampir menelan habis ketakutannya jika saja kewarasannya untuk mendorong Chanyeol tak muncul.

Baekhyun tetap meringkuk, tangisnya sudah reda berganti dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol telah pergi dan kembali, berdiri kokoh di depan Baekhyun yang meringkuk. "Ini formulirmu." Ucapnya menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan kondisi hidung dan pipinya merah, bibir ranumnya terbuka kecil, dan matanya yang sayu juga masih dalam keadaan takut-takut. Baekhyun membola dan ingin berteriak namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya tangisan kencang, ia lekas menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya melemas, sangat lemas ketika matanya yang suci dinodai oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh ya begitu, tangisanmu sangat menggairahkan, aku bisa gila hanya karena tangismu." Katanya yang tak sedikit pun Baekhyun mengerti.

Jika kau berada di posisinya kau akan tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, betapa takutnya ia hingga menangis sekencang ini. Chanyeol membalut kejantanannya dengan kertas yang diduga formulir untuk Baekhyun, ukuran kejantanan ereksi Chanyeol tak main-main sehingga Baekhyun menangis benar-benar ketakutan. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang maniak sinting, benar-benar pantas Baekhyun begitu ketakutan.

"Keparat Park apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seseorang berteriak memaki Chanyeol.

Orang itu datang menghampiri Chanyeol, merapihkan kekacauan yang anak sinting itu lakukan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membuat seorang pemuda menangis menjerit-jerit kencang? dia benar gila untuk melakukan ini di lingkungan sekolah. Sehun teman Chanyeol lantas memukul telak rahang pemuda itu, apa yang pemuda itu lakukan sudah kelewatan.

"Kau gila?!" Bentak Sehun.

Sehun segera menghampiri Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sehingga tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan terus saja menangis. "Hei tenang orang gila itu sudah ku pukul, dia tidak akan mengganggumu." Bujuk Sehun.

"Ku antar kau pulang ya?" Tawar Sehun dengan lembut namun Baekhyun tak juga ingin melepaskan tangannya.

Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri, menuntunnya keluar dari ruang ganti dengan wajah yang masih tertutup dan tangis yang belum mereda namun sudah tak sekencang tadi, Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang atau mungkin karena efek kelelahan. Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya namun tak dapat banyak menjelaskan pada orang tua pemuda itu apa yang terjadi sehingga putranya begitu kacau.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Selamat malam minggu! saya fast up nih hehe :3**

 **oh ya, yang mau tau versi aslinya bisa kunjungi akun wattpad dengan panname Y0427Ai, votenya jangan lupa! :D**

 **Jangan spoiler ya buat teman2 yang udh liat versi aslinya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

: **: When Baekhyun Cry :** :

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk saat sang senior melintasinya, tubuhnya gemetaran saat tahu Chanyeol berada satu lapangan; lebih tepatnya sengaja berdiri di sampingnya. Ia ingin kabur.

Baekhyun tersentak merasakan tangan seseorang berada di bokongnya, dengan gerakan tersendat ia menoleh untuk melihat tangan siapakah itu. _Tolong, kumohon jangan lagi_. Rintih Baekhyun dalam hatinya saat mengetahui tangan milik siapa itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia tak bisa bergerak untuk menjauh entah karena perasaan takut luar biasa sehingga ia sampai tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun.

"Hei," Sapanya dengan suara rendah yang semakin memperburuk rasa takut Baekhyun. "Masih tertarik dengan formulir?"

Baekhyun menggigil kembali mengingat kejadian tempo hari, lututnya melemas dan air mata tak terbendungkan lagi. "T-tidak hiks..." Jawabnya dengan satu isakan lolos.

"A-ah!" Erang Baekhyun saat tangan itu meremas kuat bongkahan pantatnya.

"Lihat aku." Perintahnya.

Baekhyun menurut, mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Orang yang ditatap tak berekspresi sama sekali. "Ku-kumohon..." Lirih Baekhyun, bibir merah muda itu bergetar memohon agar Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun padanya.

" _Fuck!_ "

Baekhyun semakin menggigil mendengar umpatan kasar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari lapangan tanpa peduli Baekhyun menangis begitu ketakutan, membawanya pergi ke toilet dan masuk di salah satu biliknya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh menggigil Baekhyun pada dinding, menindihnya dan meletakan dagunya di bahu bergetar Baekhyun.

"Hhh... Hah..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati deru nafas hangat Baekhyun dan tubuh menggigil ketakutannya. Perlahan benda di antara kakinya bangun, membesar dan membesar membuat Baekhyun terbelalak terkejut merasakan benda itu bergesekan dengan miliknya.

"Tidak..." Gumamnya disela lelehan hebat matanya.

Tidak nyaman, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Benda itu keras sekeras kayu dan kini tangis Baekhyun tak lagi mengeluarkan suara, tatapan kosong dengan lelehan yang terus mengalir, tak sanggup lagi melawan karena ia sudah sangat ketakutan.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menatapnya begitu terpesona. Terpesona pada betapa malangnya ia terlihat sekarang. Menyingkap poni manis yang menutup keningnya Chanyeol membelai wajah bak porselen terawat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seindah ini?" Gumamnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol bergerak mengecupi pipinya, tak peduli air mata yang terus mengalir mengecap asin diindra perasanya, bahkan Chanyeol menghisap pipi Baekhyun.

Semakin gila terlihat saat Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu air mata itu sampai pada tempatnya. Reflek kelopak mata Baekhyun mengatup saat lidah itu menyapunya.

"Aku bisa gila!" Gerutunya.

Chanyeol meraih tulang pipinya, meremas wajah manis Baekhyun lalu berakhir mencium bibir yang bergetar itu. Kasar dan menuntut, lumatan dan hisapan pada bibirnya hingga mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menerima ini, semua terasa asing, menakutkan.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari guna tangannya yang menggantung bebas saat dirasa ia akan mati kehabisan udara. Ia memukuli Chanyeol, pukulan itu tak ada apa-apanya namun ia tetap mencoba agar orang gila ini melepaskannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya namun ia menahan bahunya, mendorong dengan cepat bahu lemah itu agar Baekhyun berlutut. Menarik wajah manis itu untuk mendongak, menyeringai saat melihat si pemilik wajah manis itu membuka mulutnya untuk membantu sistemnya meraup udara seolah tak cukup dengan dua lubang mungil dihidung itu.

"Ya begitu, kau anak yang baik."

 _Srett..._

Manik hitam Baekhyun bergerak begitu melihat pergerakan tangan itu, ia terduduk lemas ketika ini terulang lagi. Ia melihat gundukan menyeramkan itu lagi. Berusaha untuk bergerak mundur namun satu tangan kuat Chanyeol berada di bahu kanannya, menahannya untuk tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai, mengusap gundukan di balik celana dalamnya lalu mendesis merasakan ulah tangannya sekaligus karena wajah manis itu semakin dan semakin membuatnya terangsang.

Baekhyun syok, pemuda mungil dengan senyum menggemaskan itu terlalu lembut untuk melihat dan menerima kemaniakan Chanyeol.

Ia harus melihat pria maniak itu masturbasi, ya masturbasi di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat kembali bayang-bayang itu menghampiri pikirannya yang kacau, berputar-putar di sana dan membuatnya kembali menangis.

 _GREP!_

Ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sehingga tak memperhatikan jalan yang akan diseberanginnya. Baekhyun menyeberangi jalan dengan tatapan kosong dan langkah lamban tanpa gairah, tak menyadari sebuah mobil nyaris saja menabraknya jika saja seseorang tak menariknya segera.

"Bunyikan klaksonmu bodoh!" Maki orang tersebut.

Baekhyun menegang, ia tak berani menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Baekhyun sudah tahu.

Tubuh yang kini bergetar hebat di sisinya menarik perhatian, Chanyeol mengeratkan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan, Chanyeol tak berpikir untuk melepaskan kelinci kecil ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau selalu membuatku terangsang, kenapa?" Tanyanya tak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun.

"A-a...-" Kata yang akan keluar dari bibir ranumnya kembali tertelan, terlalu sulit untuk berbicara.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai kurang ajar, kini tangan yang seawalnya berada di pinggang itu merayap masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun. Menyentuh privasi Baekhyun tanpa peduli mereka ada di tempat umum.

"Kau tahu, aku menyisakan kuota untukmu, lihat baik bukan?" Katanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya, ia menjilat _pre-cum_ di tangannya dan Baekhyun melihat itu. "Besok, datang pukul tiga, oke?" Ia mengapit dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat manis," Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Dan kau tahu, milikmu sangat imut aku ingin memakannya." Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya, menggigit lalu berakhir menghisapnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigil, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu, sungguh ia tidak tahu, rasanya sangat aneh dan menakutkan ketika tangan besar itu menyentuh privasinya. Baekhyun perlahan menyentuh selangkangannya yang kini menggembung, ia menggeleng keras lalu menarik tangannya dari sana.

Tidak perlu khawatir, perasaan aneh itu akan mereda dengan sendirinya. Pikirnya.

Baekhyun duduk tak nyaman di dalam bis, menggerakan pahanya berulang kali karena benda privasinya tak juga mereda dan semakin sensitif. Ia menutupi selangkangannya dengan tasnya, tangan gemetar itu menyentuhnya yang keras.

"Ngh..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat ia meremasnya tak sengaja.

Rasanya tidak buruk. Baekhyun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanannya, ia takut ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, apa boleh ia melakukan ini?

"Mmh..."

Baekhyun membungkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah pada tas di pangkuannya. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celananya, meremas-remas kemaluannya dengan keras.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketika ia merasa sangat-sangat ingin pipis, rasanya tak tertahankan sehingga ia melingkup lubang pipisnya dengan telapak tangannya saat cairan kentalnya keluar mengotori tangannya. Ia terengah-engah dan cukup merasa kelelahan.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya, melihat cairan putih kental berbau amis di telapak tangannya, ia panik. Baekhyun segera mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari sapu tanganya.

Bibir ranumnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Baekhyun baru saja melakukan hal yang tak semestinya dilakukannya, ibu dan ayahnya tak pernah mengajarkan ini, mereka akan kecewa jika tahu ini! Ia sudah berdosa.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **Hai? mungkin kalian bertanya2 Chanyeol ini kenapa, dia psychopath atau kenapa? nah dia bukan psycho, dia punya kelainan seks atau mungkin bisa disebut fetish, jadi kalo liat yang cengeng kayak karakter Baekhyun di sini dia langsung engas dan maniak gak ketulungan /?. Dacryphilia namanya.**

 **Berpikir mau review chapter ini supaya saya senang? :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**:: When Baekhyun Cry ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Baekhyun bimbang antara datang ke lapangan atau mengabaikannya, sejujurnya ia sangat ingin berlari di lapangan tapi... ia ragu tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Benarkah Chanyeol menyisakan kuota untuknya?

"Hei," Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang baru saja menyentuh bahunya dan mengagetkannya.

"Ha-hai!" Sapanya tergagap karena masih terkejut.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Sehun menyesal, ia tak enak ketika melihat wajah manis Baekhyun memucat karena terkejut.

"Tak apa." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

Sehun penasaran, ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti lama di koridor, meremat jemarinya lalu berkeringat. Ya Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"A-aku... aku hanya pusing." Baekhyun defensif. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia takut memberitahu kebimbangannya pada orang lain, terlebih mungkin ia anak yang cukup mengisolasikan diri sendiri karena terlalu nyaman berada di rumah.

Sehun khawatir, ia menyingkap poni di kening Baekhyun lalu merasakan suhu tubuhnya dengan punggung tangannya. Baekhyun sakit barang kali? Tapi suhu tubuhnya normal.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Sehun menggenggam jemari lembab Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuannya.

"Ti-tidak usah! Maksudku, terima kasih! Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memutuskan tautan tangannya dengan Sehun, tersenyum canggung lalu menunduk.

"Ah... Oke..." Sehun mengusap lehernya canggung. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak usah, te-terima kasih senior." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu mulai mengambil langkah perlahan.

Sehun kembali merasa tak enak dengan Baekhyun, apa ia terlalu terlihat berlebihan? Ia baru mengenal Baekhyun tapi rasanya ia seperti harus melindunginya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku tawaran Chanyeol, ia menggenggam erat _strap_ tasnya setelah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menunggu lampu menjadi merah untuk menyebrang.

"Hei mau kemana?"

 _Tolong aku!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangannya gugup, menunduk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Selain menunggu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Baekhyun juga menunggu Chanyeol yang baru saja meninggalkannya, daripada menunggu pemangsanya Baekhyun bisa saja pergi melarikan diri namun Baekhyun terlalu takut melarikan diri.

Atau bodoh?

Baekhyun tadi sudah akan pulang, menyebrang jalan untuk menunggu bis namun sebelum itu Chanyeol entah secara kebetulan atau disengaja berada di sana, merangkulnya dan membawanya kembali ke lingkungan sekolah.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di bangku panjang tempat di mana para pemain akan istirahat atau menunggu gilirannya untuk bermain. Entah kemana perginya pria aneh itu yang jelas jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya, ia tak mau membuat orang tuanya khawatir.

Baekhyun berdiri, merapihkan letak tasnya lalu melihat ke kiri dan kanan sebelum mengambil langkah. Ia tersenyum lalu memulai langkahnya.

 _DUK!_

Sebuah bola sepak melayang dan tepat menghantam kepalanya, Baekhyun terduduk di tanah memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Ia meringis, ingin menangis rasanya.

Chanyeol si tersangka penendang bola yang menghatam Baekhyun menyeringai, berdiri di depan Baekhyun mengamati si manis yang masih meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Chanyeol berjongkok, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, tersentak lalu mundur beberapa senti. Baekhyun menunduk takut.

"Kubilang tunggu, bukan?" Katanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku... aku pikir k-kau tak akan kembali." Ia menjawab.

"Ini," Chanyeol melemparkan sesuatu dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, itu kaus sepak bola yang masih terbalut pelastik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Hentikan, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Katanya terlihat kesal.

"Ma-maaf!" Baekhyun menunduk.

"Pakai," Baekhyun kembali mendongak. "Ku bilang pakai, kau tak senang?"

Terperanjat Baekhyun segera berdiri, membuka plastik yang membungkus pakaian itu lalu berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Seharusnya ia pergi ke ruang ganti. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, memblokade jalannya ketika Baekhyun akan pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Uh... me-mengganti pakaian." Jawabnya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu memakainya di ruang ganti, aku hanya menyuruhmu memakainya." Chaenyol bersedekap dada, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun dan membuat si pemuda manis itu merasa takut.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau ingin aku memakaikannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia mundur dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu sembari tangannya menyentuh kancing seragamnya. Dengan tangannya yang mulai gemetar ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, menanggalkan seragamnya lalu bergerak untuk memakai kaus pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang meneliti setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun, nafasnya tercekat ketika mata tajamnya itu melihat kulit putih tanpa cacat Baekhyun. Terlihat lembut dan menggiurkan untuk diberi karya seni. Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun saat pemuda itu baru saja menutup kulitnya dengan kaus pemberiannya.

"A-ada sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menunduk ketika melihat wajah itu seperti akan marah padanya.

Chanyeol mengusap lengan Baekhyun, terus mengusapnya hingga tangannya masuk ke dalam kaus lengannya. Baekhyun tak nyaman, ia menarik lengannya lalu melangkah mundur.

"Kau seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh sekurus itu? Dan juga kulitmu terlihat sangat halus," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku menyayangkan kulit halusmu akan terpapar matahari dan keringat."

Baekhyun memerah, pemuda itu tidak tahu apa Chanyeol memuji atau tengah menghinanya.

"Ja-jadi k-kau akan membatalkan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya begitu polos membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun cemberut, apa yang lucu?

"Tak apa." Katanya kesal pada Chanyeol yang masih saja tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Baekhyun melepaskan kaus yang melekat di tubuhnya, memasukannya kembali secara asal pada tempatnya sebelum memasang seragamnya. Jari-jarinya sudah menyentuh butir kancingnya namun tangan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Chanyeol menyingkap bagian pundak Baekhyun, pundak kanan Baekhyun terekspos dan tatapan Chanyeol semakin meliar. "Wow, semuanya yang kau miliki membuatku terangsang."

"A-a..." Baekhyun tergagap, berulang kali ia membenarkannya namun berulang kali juga Chanyeol menyingkapnya.

Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya yang Chaneyol tahan namun ia tak bisa menariknya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan mulai menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun, menarik tangan Baekhyun dan terus menciuminya hingga bibir tebal Chanyeol berada di pundak terbuka Baekhyun.

Bibir itu menyentuh dan mengecup kulit lembut Baekhyun membuat si empunya bergidik merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Chanyeol mencengkram lembut pinggang Baekhyun, menarik si pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Uhh..."

Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya reflek ketika Chanyeol menempelkan bibir dan hidungnya pada kulit sensitif leher Baekhyun, menggeseknya dan Baekhyun mulai merasa sangat aneh.

"Se-senior?" Panggil Baekhyun ketika ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya, terlihat menikmati kulitnya.

"Ahh!" Jerit Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan gigitan pada lehernya yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

 **[]**

 **Hmm hmm... kapan yha ChanBaek dicyduck dispet? udh seliweran gitu kok yha tapi gak dicydukc2, cepet atuh cyduck nanti keburu hamidun (?) wkwk :v hai! selamat malam jumat kliwon! bagaimana? ada yang menunggu saya up?**


End file.
